IMReal Life
by WynnRose
Summary: Relationships flourish in a humor filled atmosphere. Are Cammie and Zack hiding a secret? What will Grant say next!
1. Chapter 1

GGChameleon-Cameron Morgan

BritBexy-Rebecca Baxter

Books4Me-Elizabeth Sutton

CoverGirl-Macey McHenry

Classified-Zachary Goode

GreekyGrant-Grant Newman

HackAttack-Jonas Anderson

NewBoy-Nick Callahan

GGChameleon- One day…One day…

BritBexy-Kicking ass is my specialty ;)

Books4Me-Tanning…eh, who am I kidding. Burning.

CoverGirl-Camplaining: The act of complaining while campaigning.

Classified-Never going to happen…

GreekyGrant-Kick Assing=HOT!

Hack Attack-Your going down firewall! Down!

NewBoy-Who wants me? Oh yeah, they all do ;)

GGChameleon logged on.

BritBexy logged on.

CoverGirl logged on.

Books4Me logged on.

Brit Bexy- Lizzie they make sunscreen! And if they didn't you could've invented it by now!

Books4Me-I am no longer in need of sunscreen. Now I need ALOE!

GGChameleon-Gramps has some on the front porch, I'll send it to ya…haha

CoverGirl-Screw that Cams! Go buy it hun.

Books4Me-That involves moving. No can do. But I will anxiously await your package Cammie.

BritBexy-Soooo who wants to ask me about the ass kicking?

GGChameleon-Rebecca I am just dieing to know how your ass kicking has been? Please do inform me on the subject!

CoverGirl-Oh No You Didn't!

Books4Me-Cammie I want to tell you that I will miss you a great deal!

BritBexy-Cameron Ann Morgan, when I get back from kicking ass (which is going great btw) I will hunt you down! :0

Classified logged on.

GreekyGrant logged on.

GreekyGrant-Bex Baxter is the hottest thing in the world! Woot Woot!

BritBexy-Awh, I think I have a lil' something for a Greek god ;)

GGChameleon-Bipolar much Bex?

CoverGirl-I HATE Preston Winters! Cameron Morgan did you seriously have to complment that damn Spiderman watch?

Books4Me-Yes she did, she was honey-potting him Mace.

Classified-Are you serious? Haha…Preston Winters, Cammie? Really?

GGChameleon-Damn you to hell Goode.

Classified-Touchy, Gallagher Girl.

BritBexy-I got to go kick some major ASS! Bye people. Bye Grant ;)

BritBexy logged off.

GreekyGrant-Damn she's…HOT!

GGChameleon-You do know that everything you say on here will be repeated and anaylised.

CoverGirl-Damn straight. Anyways, until that point in time, I will continue to complain about campaigning.

Books4Me-Where is Jonas? Why isn't he on? What is he doing? Does he not like me anymore? Oh my.

GGChameleon-Deep breathes Liz. He is just hacking.

Books4Me-How do you know that!

CoverGirl-Because that's his status Lizard.

GreekyGrant-Hahahahahaha. Liz that boy couldn't not like you if he tried. You can be kind of stupid sometimes.

GGChameleon-Bex just had a sudden urge to slap you.

Classified- Good one. Grant, that's what a real woman sounds like ;)

GGChameleon- :O…Did I just get a compliment from Zach Goode?

NewBoy logged on

NewBoy-McHenry. You. Me. Dinner. Tonight?

CoverGirl-Hey Babe ;). Wish I could, but I'm on the trail…Kill me now.

NewBoy-It's a good thing I followed you then

CoverGirl-Awh! I gtg get ready! Bye.

CoverGirl logged off.

NewBoy-Peace!

NewBoy logged off.

HackAttack logged on.

Books4Me-So what were you doing?

HackAttack-I was hacking Lizzie. Missing you. What did I miss?

Books4Me-Oh nothing much . I have to go find some aloe. Bye Jonas.

HackAttack-Ok? Bye?

Books4Me logged off

HackAttack-Well, I'm going to go hack some more. Zach, Cammie try not to kill each other. Bye

HackAttack logged off

GreekyGrant-Was I still logged on? Well…bye. Try not to fuck each other guys.

GreekyGrant logged off

Classified-When are we going to tell them we are together?

GGChameleon-Not yet, the girls will just meddle, I like to keep it secret ;)

Classified-I like you ;)

GGChameleon-3

Classified-But I still don't get why we have to act like we hate each other.

GGChameleon-It's for the cover Zach. You know that, they can't find out how close we are. It could jeapordize everything.

Classified-I know. God I miss MIF HQ. And everyone there.

GGChameleon-I know. Acting like a clueless Gallagher Girl is pretty monotonous.

Classified-Really I think it's pretty hot that I'm the only who knows what your capable of Chameleon.

GGChameleon-Same goes Ghost. I miss everyone so much, but you know the funny thing?

Classified-What?

GGChameleon-That when the mission is finally done I will miss the girls. There like sisters to me. It hurts to keep the secret.

Classified-Good thing you're the "Uncrackable" then ;).

GGChameleon-Ahhh, good times.

Classified-Well just think, when we get back we will officially be the best and the youngest. Solomon can suck it!

GGChameleon-LOL! Haha, how does it feel to be replaced Solomon?

Unknown User-Not very good Mrs. Morgan.

GGChameleon-Took you long enough to show yourself.

Unknown User-How did you know?

Classified-How do you think? Were not amauteurs Solomon.

Unknown User-I am very aware of that fact. Goodbye Ghost, Chameleon.

GGChameleon-Love you Zach, always have, always will. I'm going to go to sleep now.

Classified-Love you to babe. I can here you through the wall. Maybe I'll just sneak in ;).

Unknown User-No way in hell, Goode.

GGChameleon-Haha. We wouldn't dare do that Solomon. But seriously, when can we go to base? It's the summer break and we are cooped up at your lake house.

Unknown-Soon Cammie.

GGChameleon-Grr. Goodnight Zach.

Classified- Night Cams.

GGChameleon logged off.

Classified logged off.

GGChameleon-Counting down the days…

BritBexy-Even ass kicking gets old :(. That should be illegal.

Books4Me-The CIA gave me a summer job! Hello DC!

CoverGirl-Nick Callahan is a skank ;) Rawr.

Classified-It goes against nature that someone as handsome as me is bored.

GreekyGrant-Does the Red Eye really give you red eyes?

HackAttack-Looks like I got caught. The CIA is making me go to DC. Yeah…this is not good.

NewBoy-Chill ladies, I only have one hoe now ;)

BritBexy logged on.

GreekyGrant logged on.

GreekyGrant-I can't wait to see my British Bombshell!

BritBexy-When does the Red Eye flight leave? (btw it doesn't actually give you red eyes)

GreekyGrant-6:00 am.

BritBexy-Can't wait to see you. Now about Zach and Cammie…

GreekyGrant-What about um?

BritBexy-We need to get them together! Tell me all you know about Zach Goode.

GreekyGrant-Um Ok? Let's see…he came to Blackthrone in the 9th grade, but he didn't have to be caught up on anything. He never really told us about his family. I think something bad happened though. He said once that there is only one person he will ever love…but he didn't say who it was. Other than that I don't know anything.

BritBexy-Some friend you are! Ugh…so he really can't like Cammie because he likes someone else?

GreekyGrant-No, he loves someone else. He said loves.

BritBexy-Dammit! Look I got to go. See you soon.

GreekyGrant-Bye

BritBexy logged off.

GreekyGrant logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

GG Chameleon-"Sick of all the insensre, I'm gonna' give all my secrets away…"

BritBexy-Enjoying my time in Olympus ;)

Books4Me-OMG! Guess who I ran into my first day of work! EEEE!

CoverGirl-Am I the only one who thinks a guy stalking you is sexy? ;)

Classified-Lock it up and throw away the key, that's what I say.

GreekyGrant-Urm…what's Olympus? Wait am I in Olympus? BEXX!

HackAttack-Maybe being forced to go to DC isn't that bad after all.

NewBoy-Stalking is a pretty sexy past time…Don't you agree Zach?

GGChameleon logged on

CoverGirl logged on

Classified logged on

GreekyGrant logged on

NewBoy logged on

GGChameleon-Grant listen to me very carefully. Olympus is the place where the Greek Gods lived.

GreekyGrant-Wait, so I'm living with the gods? The gods live in London?

CoverGirl-Oh Dear God! Grant, Bex's status means she is enjoying spending time with you! You know cus' you're a "Greek God"? Am I ringing any bells?

GreekyGrant-Oh! Well I have to go tell her I enjoy spending time with her too ;)

GreekyGrant logged off

GGChameleon-Mental Images! EWWW

CoverGirl-Oh! It's not like you and Zach don't suck face too.

GGChameleon-More EWWWW! Mace how could you think of me like that!

Classified-To answer your question Nick: Yes stalking is a sexy past time ;)

NewBoy-Tell me about it.

CoverGirl-Sooo Cam, Zach what's with the matching status'?

GGChameleon-They don't match. Mine is just a random line of a song that is stuck in my head.

CoverGirl-Bull Cameron.

NewBoy-Damn! My girl calls it like she sees it. I'm not gonna' lie. It's hot.

BritBexy logged on

BritBexy-What's with the matchy-matchy status' Cam?

GGChameleon-NOTHING!

BritBexy-Geez, touchy much?

NewBoy-Cat Fight! Woot Woot!

Classified-Calm down guys. I just put my status like that to mess with Cammie. Besides we don't need matching status' to know who much Cam wants me;)

GGChameleon-In your dreams Goode.

Classified-Every night Babe;)

BritBexy-WOAH! New side of Zachary Goode! Quick grab the popcorn!

CoverGirl-And the sexual tension is mounting…

NewBoy-Looks like we finally have a break in the plot line…

BritBexy-WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!

GGChameleon-You will shut up that's what will happen.

Classified-I feel like someone on a reality show….creepy…

GGChameleon-Agreed.

CoverGirl-Oh lordy! They're agreeing quick get the camera in there!

BritBexy-HAHA! Mace! ILY!

CoverGirl-I try.

GGChameleon-Oh look dead bird flying!

NewBoy-Huh?

GGChameleon-It's supposed to change the subject.

Books4Me logged on

GGChameleon-So Liz who showed in DC…Oh! Let me guess…Jonas!

Books4Me-Yes! How'd you know?

BritBexy-You and Jonas status' don't leave much to question hun.

Books4Me-Oh…right…anyway DC is amazing I want to live here!

GGChameleon-I used to love DC…

Classified-My favorite place in the world.

BritBexy-Macey did you see that!

CoverGirl-Same likes! HeHe. :D

NewBoy-Sorry Bex but me and Macey are just going to slip away;)

NewBoy logged off

CoverGirl-Bye girls.

CoverGirl logged off

GGChameleon-I hope Secret Services catches them. :(

Books4Me-They won't Macey's too good for that.

BritBexy-Lizzie why don't we just get off and let the lovebirds have the run of the place…;)

BritBexy logged off

Books4Me logged off

GGChameleon-Peace and Quiet

Classified-Did you get the MIF brief?

GGChameleon-Yeah, just didn't feel like looking at it yet…

Classified-? Anyways it was from Abby, says the threat should be cleared soon.

GGChameleon-Zach…this is Abby were talking about. She has NO time conception. We'll be lucky if soon comes before we die.

Classified-Question:Why are we chatting when we are in the same house and Solomon isn't here?

GGChameleon- Hmm…good question.

GGChameleon logged off

Classified logged off


End file.
